El primer alumno de Reborn
by angela300
Summary: Tsuna siempre supo que su tutor tenia un misterioso pasado, pero nunca se imagino algo como esto acompáñalo en esta historia donde un misterioso personaje aparecerá para revelar la verdad OcX? no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futuro, lo único que me pertenece es el personaje OC,**

**Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).**

.-

.-

En otro lugar, más precisamente en el patio de la familia sawada , un bebe vestido con traje y una fédora negra, poseedor de una lindas patillas onduladas, se encontraba hablando tranquilamente por su Leon-telefono

"**¿Cuándo piensas venir** ?" dijo Reborn

"**No te preocupes en cuanto llegue iré a la dirección que me diste"** contesto la voz a otro lado del teléfono

"**Trata de que no te descubran"** dijo en tono divertido

"**Mou, Reborn a veces pienso que dudas de mi habilidad de Hitman"**

"**Bueno, eso no importa solo no hagas estropicios"** colgó antes de que le respondiera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Ahora son las 6:30 de la mañana y nuestra persona favorita está aún acostado en su cama, roncando felizmente...hasta que...

.-

"¡BAM!"

.-

"¡Levanta dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna lentamente abrió sus ojos adormilado y miró por la habitación en busca de la perturbación que lo había despertado tan abruptamente. Sus ojos descansaron en la forma del bebe, vestido en un traje negro con una fédora de mismo color y un martillo color verde.

Él se apartó algunos pelos salvajes que estaban delante de su cara solo para sentir un fuerte dolor viniendo de un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

"¡Reborn! ¡Podrías haberme despertado normal! ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan violento? "

"¡Por supuesto, porque eres demasiado incompetente como para levantarte de la cama por ti mismo después de haber estado llamándote esta última media hora!"

Tsuna se rascó el cuello con vergüenza.

'Hehehe...lo siento Reborn. Entonces, ¿por qué me levantaste?'

"Como que para que Dame-Tsuna tienes que ir a la escuela ya son las 7:30"

"Ahhhhh! voy a llegar tarde"

Con una impresionante rapidez impresionante el joven castaño se vistió para luego bajar por las escaleras

"Tsun-kun no desayunaras" pregunto nana su hijo recién levantado

"Lo siento Kaa-san voy tarde"

Con eso se puso en marcha a la secundaria nanimori, ya hace dos meses que él y su familia volvieron del futuro, se convirtió en el jefe de Vongola sus calificaciones habían mejorado sorprendentemente, pero seguía siendo llamado Dame-Tsuna a pesar de eso y entrando en pánico pero no tanto como antes, la maldición de los Arcobolenos se había roto pero aun así su tutor seguía en su forma de bebe porque según le había dicho Reborn se sentía más cómodo

"Buenos días Decimo" saludo su guardián de la tormenta acompañado de su guardián de la Lluvia

"¡Yo! Tsuna"

"Buenos días Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun"

"Te ves un poco agitado"

"Es que voy a llegar tarde"

"Pero decimo apenas son las 6:30"

"Queeeee, ¡Reborn!"

"parece que él bebe te jugo una broma j aja ja"

"No es divertido Yamamoto" pensó Tsuna

"No te burles del décimo idiota del beisbol"

Tsuna, Gokudera , Yamamoto caminaban tranquilamente conversando de cosas triviales como lo que Lambo e I-pin hicieron en el parque el fin de semana, los nuevos intentos de cocina de Biachi, , el nuevo video juego en el arcade, etc., por el camino se encontraron con Kyoko, Hana y Haru

"Buenos días Tsuna-kun"

"Hola Tsuna-san"

"Buenos días Sawada"

"Buenos días Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Hana-san"

Ya hace mucho que se le había declarado a su amiga castaña pero el , la había rechazado por que el no sentía lo mismo y solo la veía como una amiga, también se le había declarado a su adorada Kyoko, pero ella lo rechazado diciéndole que solo podía verlo como un hermano, y terminaron como amigos

Por el camino me encontraron con su Onii-san, , y comenzábamos un entrenamiento 'extremo' según el boxeador. Llegábamos justo a tiempo y agotados a la escuela, sólo para ser recibidos, atemorizados y CASI golpeados por el jefe del Comité Disciplinario, Kyoya Hibari. Entráron a clase y empezábamos otro día de aburrida vida escolar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna se había encontrado un poco distraído y preocupado por la reunión que su tutor le había dicho que tendría esa mañana, no sabía porque pero su intuición le decia que muchas cosas sabrían de eso pero todavía no podía descifrar si eran Malas o Buenas y eso empezaba a frustrarlo

"Sawada! ponga atención, venga y resuelva esa operación " el castaño frunció el ceño y sus ojos tenían un brillo algo raro, el maestro sí sintió amenazado con sus ojos y empezó a sudar un poco.

"Decimo" susurro Hayato,

Todo el salón ¿sí quedo helado y algo abrumado. . .

El castaño veía fijamente al maestro y al pizarrón, solo para decir:

"El resultado es X = 18 y Y = 27 ... Y es una Paradoja "

Todos en el salón tragaron saliva de golpe y hasta las cejas les temblaron...

Ese problema eras un problema a nivel universitario y el "Dame-Tsuna" ahora no tan " Dame "lo respondió en solo escasos 30 Segundos...

El maestro abrió sus ojos y "Comprobó" el resultado en el libro y casi hasta temblaba como gelatina para decir : "E-Es correcto" ahora todos se querían ir corriendo...

El castaño daba mucho miedo siendo... así.

"Bien Hecho, Decimo "le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa sincera y muy calmada.

"Eso Es bueno, Tsuna" siguió el peli-negro con otra sonrisa.

"Gracias "dijo el castaño y asintió.

Y así prosiguió la clase de matemáticas, hasta que dio la hora de salir al receso, casi y prácticamente TODO el salón salió del lugar huyendo del castaño...

.-

Suspiro.

.-

A la hora del almuerzo Tsuna reunió a sus guardianes en la azotea ,por pedido de Reborn, este ultimo ya se encontraba en dicho lugar, esperando a su dame alumno…

"¿cuanto tiempo pensabas hacerme esperar dame-Tsuna?" dijo Reborn mientras lo golpea con su clásico martillo verde.

"itte te te, eso dolió…-"

"¡Juudaime! ¿se encuentra bien?"

"si gracias Hayato "

"Hervivoro, ¿para que nos llamaste?" hablo por primera vez Hibari Kyoya, el guardián de la nube y el guardián mas fuerte de la décima generación Vongola.

"oya, oya ¿porqué de mal humor ave-kun?" pregunto burlonamente Rokudo Mukuro, el guardián de la niebla.

"¿Sawada que sucede?, ¡EXTREMO!" dijo/grito Sasagawa Ryohei, el guardián del sol.

"Un Hitman vendrá a Nanimori" dijo sin rodeos Reborn, el arcobaleno del sol

"¿Qué quieres decir Reborn?" pregunto Tsuna

"Es un conocido mío, fue mi alumno tiempo atrás" dijo simplemente

"creí que tu primer alumno había sido Dino-san" dijo Tsuna confundido

"No me gusta hablar de mi pasado, solo estén alertas"

Después de eso, un silencio se apodero del lugar, pero fue roto por el sonido de las pisadas del guardián de la nube.

"¡HEY! friki de las peleas, ¡la reunión aun no ha acabado!"

"no me interesa…"

"Hibari" dijo Tsuna de manera seria, porque había notado en su mirada algo, preocupación.

"no necesitas preocuparte por mí Hervivoro, si veo al alumno del Bebe, solo me encargare de darle el recibimiento que se merece" dijo elevando su tonfa y dando una sonrisa sadica antes de irse.

Reborn se quedó observando el lugar por donde se había ido la nube, pero no era el único, Tsuna también tenia la mirada en el mismo lugar que él.

"arcobaleno, si eso es todo, me voy vamos Nagi"

"si Mukuro-sama…-"

Después que los guardianes de la niebla se fueran, el guardián del sol se retiró alegando que tenía que reunirse con su novia, Hana, y con su linda hermanita, Kyoko.

"Reborn"

"no te preocupes, él sabe cuidarse solo"

"Juudaime, no debe preocuparse, tch… odio admitirlo pero el friki de las peleas es fuerte"

"Hayato…-"

"Tsuna, Hibari es fuerte"

"si, tienes razón Takeshi"

"Que tal si almorzamos" dijo Takeshi tratando de calmar la tensión

"Tienes razón" dijo Tsuna

"Solo faltan tres clases más, Decimo" hablo Gokudera, ahora quien comía un Pequeño onigiri.

"Es extraño esto" señalo Yamamoto con Una cajita de leche que bebía y mirada hacia algún punto indefinido del lugar.

"A-Ah "solo dijo el castaño

.-.-.-.-XXX.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A última hora nos dirigirnos a nuestras casas y relajarnos, después de despedir a Gokudera y Yamamoto, preparatoria la híper intuición de Tsuna lo puso en alerta de nuevo, era la misma sensación que tuvo de la mañana, Tsuna comenzó a buscar con la mirada lo que había hecho que su intuición estuviera en "Alert Mode" pero no había nadie.

Al llegar a casa se encontraba siendo recibido por sus tres 'hermanos pequeños' correteando . Luego de haber podido comer algo, comenzaba con mi entrenamiento espartano de parte de mi sádico tutor en casa, para convertirme en el mejor jefe que la mafia haya tenido.

"Espero que mañana sea un mejor día " pensó con pesadez

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-XXX.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí arriba en un gran árbol, se podía aprecia a alguien recostado tranquilamente, no se podia ver su rostro por que este estaba cubierto por una masca de zorro

"Tsunayoshi Sawada y sus guardianes, espero que estén preparados, por que no pienso contenerme"

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**¿Quién será el alumno de Reborn?**

**¿Qué relación tendrá con Reborn?**

**¿En que afectara esto a Tsuna?**

**CHA CHA CHA CHANNNNN**

**¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí otra idea más, y sigo diciendo que los géneros no son lo mío D: Pero bueno~. Estaba escuchando tan tranquilamente una canción y entonces me fijé que ya andaba escribiendo bien inspirada... En fin, bueno esperemos que este pequeño proyecto sea de su agrado. Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**¡Ahhh! una cosa más si no comentan no actualizare mis historias, así que no olviden dejar sus comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro, lo único que me pertenece es el personaje OC**

**Les agradezco a : Tsumiko, Ankoku No Ojou-sama,** **Kirana-Taisho por sus comentarios**

**. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).**

**Ahora, son libres de leer :)**

…

… **Capítulo 1: Primeros objetivos**

….

El viento meció suavemente sus cabellos. Uno de sus rebeldes mechones pasó por su mejilla causándole un poco de cosquillas. Miró nuevamente hacía el frente, topándose con es maravilloso paisaje de la pequeña nanimori. Suspiró.

Dio un último vistazo al pedazo de papel que tenía en la mano y se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo un grave error.

Marcó un número en su celular.

"**¿ Ciao?" **sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal al escuchar la voz por el auricular.

"**Reborn"** Tragó saliva **"Soy yo"**

"**¿Cuándo piensas venir ?" **

"**No te preocupes en cuanto llegue iré a la dirección que me diste" **contesto lo mas convincente posible

"**Trata de que no te descubran" **escucho ese tono divertido, típico en el

"**¡Mou!, Reborn a veces pienso que dudas de mi habilidad de Hitman"**

"**Bueno, eso no importa solo no hagas estropicios" **

"**Pero que dices si fuste tú, el que me llamo para este trab… ¿Hola?"**

¡Maldición le había colgado!

"**Bueno no importa, ahora de lo único que debo preocuparme es de mis objetivos" **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa Sawada , pero en el segundo piso se encontraba un castaño muy pensativo.

Algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, su híper intuición le decía que ese día iba a suceder algo, podía sentir que "ese" algo era muy importante.

"¿Que sucede, dame-Tsuna?" pregunto después de golpearlo con un mazo verde gigante en la cabeza.

"¡REBORN! ¡¿porque me golpeaste?!"

Reborn lo ignoro completamente

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No lo sé , mi híper intuición me dice que algo sucede…-"

"Entonces debes estar alerta" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes…-" Oh, una cosa mas…-"

-…- Tsuna estaba curioso por lo que le iba decir su tutor.

"Vas a llegar tarde" dijo mientras mostraba una sádica sonrisa y se iba cerrando la puerta.

" ¡LLEGARE TARDE!"

Fue lo que grito antes de salir corriendo de su casa, no antes saludar a su familia y tomar una tostada para comérselo en el camino a la escuela, lugar donde sus amigos lo esperaban, Tsuna llego 5 minutos antes de que tocara el timbre.

"¡Buenos días Juudaime!" dijo alegremente Gokudera

"Buenos días Gokudera-kun" dijo con una sonrisa "¿Dónde está Yamamoto?" pregunto al no ver al beisbolista

"No he visto a el friki del beisbol desde ayer" dijo simplemente

Decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto, probablemente el espadachín debió haberse quedado dormido y se dirigieron rumbo al instituto, al llegar pudieron notar como un gran grupo de alumnos estaban formados conversando unos a otros, la curiosidad gano y decidieron acercarse, ahí también se encontraba Hana y Kyoko

"Buenos días Kyoko-chan, Hana-san" saludo con una sonrisa el castaño

"Buenos días Tsu-kun"

"Oh, Sawada"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunto por fin Gokudera

"Un estudiante fue golpeado y dejado inconsciente en el patio de la escuela" contesto Hana

"Un estudiante?" dijo Gokudera

"¿Quién es el estudiante?" pregunto Tsuna "**Tengo un mal presentimiento**"

Ambas chicas se miraron dudosas "Bueno…-"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entraron a paso apresurado a la enfermería, deslizando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, en la habitación se encontraba Shamal terminando de revisar a Yamamoto

"¡Yo! Tsuna" saludo como si nada Yamamoto

"Yamamoto, pero ¿qué fue lo que paso? " Pregunto preocupado Tsuna

"Jajaja, no fue nada solo me resbale"

"No mientas friki del beisbol" grito exasperado Gokudera

"Si Yamamoto, Gokudera tiene razón, no tienes por qué mentirnos" dijo amablemente Tsuna

"Bueno, había estado practicando beisbol hasta tarde y…-"

**.:.:Flack Back:.:.**

"**Vaya ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será irme ya" dijo al ver el sol ocultándose ya**

"**Ah¡ es un lastima yo que quería que jugaras conmigo un poco" escucho detrás de él, se volteo rápidamente encontrándose con una chica con una máscara de zorro blanco**

"**Disculpa ¿quién eres tú?" pregunto amablemente Yamamoto**

"**Lucha contra mí "**

**Yamamoto no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaba de retarlo a una pelea? Él Parpadeó.**

"**Err… ¿podrías repetirlo de nuevo? No creo haber entendido muy bien lo que has querido decir"**

" **Creo que he hablado con claridad, Yamamoto-san" apareció de la nada una espada y se puso en postura "Lucha contra mí "**

**Yamamoto rápidamente se llevó sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador.**

" **¿por qué debemos luchar entre nosotros? Apenas y nos conocemos"**

**Ella ignoró la pregunta de Yamamoto y le atacó. Él descendió su espada intentando apuntar a la cabeza del Guardián de la Lluvia. Yamamoto rápidamente rodó fuera del camino y agarró su Shigure Kintoki. Aun así, trató de razonar con Ella mientras esquivaba sus ataques.**

"**¿podrías al menos decirme el por qué me atacas?"**

"**Bueno Yamamoto-san no creo que quiera escucharlo" le dijo en un tono extrañamente tranquilo.**

" **¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? " Yamamoto bloqueó la espada con la suya propia, esquivando justo a tiempo para evadir la pequeña espada que se dirigía a su pecho.**

**Ellos estaban en un punto muerto. Ella intentó tan duro como pudo en empujar a Yamamoto, pero se sorprendió al ver que el niño era capaz de mantenerse firme. Para alguien que era demasiado despreocupado, Yamamoto tenía buena resistencia y era genial esquivando sus ataques. Pero, eso no era suficiente para Ella.**

" **Yamamoto-kun, se podría decir que vengo a matarlo" dio un gran empuje, obligando a Yamamoto retroceder unos pocos metros.**

**Esa aclaración lo sorprendió, pero rápidamente se recuperó "Si eso es lo que quieres"**

**En ese momento un extraño intento de asesinato brotó de Yamamoto, congelándole en el acto. Una ola de agua apareció de la nada, envolviéndoles a los dos. Ella no esperó que Yamamoto pudiese ocultar semejante intento de matar tan fuerte. Por no mencionar de que los ojos de Yamamoto se habían convertido en fríos y calculadores. Ella supo al instante que éste no era el mismo Yamamoto alegre que pensaba que la mafia era un juego. Este Yamamoto era uno que tenía potencial para convertirse en un gran asesino, una persona que no dudaría en atacar con toda su fuerza.**

"**Así que asesino natural ¿eh? " dijo con una sonrisa "Parece que Reborn no se equivocó"**

**Yamamoto dejó caer su sonrisa y la reemplazó por una expresión muy seria.**

"**Estilo Shigure Shouen quinta forma ofensiva: Lluvia temprana de verano."**

**La espada de bambú en la mano de Yamamoto se convirtió en una katana. Fue gracias a su habilidad y experiencia que Ella logró bloquear la hoja con su espada . En su interior, tuvo que admitir que el ataque fue ingenioso: engañar a tu oponente haciendo una artimaña y luego cambiar la espada entre las manos y usando ese lapso de tiempo para atacar. Era algo impresionante ya que requería de precisión y tiempo justo para cambiar el arma en medio del ataque.**

**Ambos se separaron y se miraron calculadoramente antes de que Yamamoto se abalanzara con la intención de atacar de nuevo. Por último, Yamamoto decidió poner fin a la pelea con un golpe final. Concentró la llama de la lluvia en la espada y arremetió contra Ella. Por desgracia, Ella había predicho eso y se dispuso bloquearlo. Pateó a Yamamoto, mandándole a volar por la sala. Yamamoto aterrizó seguro y sin problemas en el suelo**

" **Puedo ver que eres una espadachín experto. Por desgracia, no es suficiente para derrotarme" le dijo Ella con calma.**

"**Ja, ja, ja "Yamamoto se rió alegremente antes de ponerse serio " ¿Estás realmente segura de eso? "**

**Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Ella cayó de rodillas. Sus ojos se abrieron. No podía mover su cuerpo.**

**«¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?»**

**Mientras Ella intentaba levantarse, el Guardián de la Lluvia se le acercó y puso su espada apuntando la cabeza de Ella. Antes de que Yamamoto pudiera decir algo sintió una espada en el cuello **

" **Attaco di Squalo si no me equivoco ¿no?" escucho la voz de Ella a su espalda "Un ataque que puede paralizar al oponente. Cuando nuestras espadas chocaban una con otra, crea una fuerte onda de choque que entumeció los nervios. Pasó a través de la hoja paralizando al cuerpo" dijo con calma "Una gran resistencia y agilidad no eran suficientes para soportar el mundo de la mafia. También se necesitaba auto percepción para sobrevivir." fue lo único que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro**

…**::Flack Back.:.:**

"Eso fue todo lo que paso"

"Espera, dijiste que tenía una máscara de zorro" pregunto Gokudera pensativo, Yamamoto solo asintió

"¿Porque lo preguntas Gokudera-kun?" pregunto Tsuna, mientras veía como su guardián se tensaba

"Gokudera, no me digas que tu…-" dijo Yamamoto sorprendido

"Había salido a caminar y me embosco" dijo mientras escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo "No me lesione solo fueron unos rasguños y golpes"

"No te preocupes Gokudera-kun"

"Tsuna tiene razón Gokudera, la próxima vez estaremos preparados"

El timbre les advirtió que ya era hora de entrar y dirigirse a las aulas y cada grupo fue a sus respectivos salones, una vez adentro, en pocos minutos llegó una profesora.

"Buenos días alumnos" Se acercó al escritorio "Hoy empezaremos con la pagina 56 ,pero antes hay una nueva compañera que ha venido de Italia. Pasa querida" Cuando dijo eso, de la puerta entró una joven de largo cabello plateado hasta la cintura, ojos violetas y de baja estatura, delgada con un busto ni tan pequeño ni tan grande, lo justo y necesario.. Llegó al frente de todos- "Preséntate"- Dijo la tutora.

"Mi nombre es Kurumisawa Alice" Su vos era suave. Esa voz no pertenecía a la edad que aparentaba. Escribió su nombre en el pizarrón. Llamando la atención de nuestros tres protagonistas que se quedaron helados al recibir una mirada muy afilada de su arte "Como dijo nuestra tutora, vengo de Italia, por asuntos personales "

"¿Por qué mejor no te sientas? Al lado de la señorita que se encuentra en la cuarta fila en el tercer asiento" La chica anteriormente mencionada era Haru que la llamó y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Espero que nos levemos bien" Le dijo Haru con voz dulce y amable-

Ella se acercó a ella y la miro analíticamente para solo sonreír y decir "Claro"

Las clases pasaron normal mente acepto para nuestros protagonistas que aun sentían la afilada mirada de la joven en sus espaldas

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**¿Quién será esa chica?**

**¿Quién será la persona de la máscara?**

**¿En que afectara esto a Tsuna?**

**¿Cuándo aparecerá Reborn?**

**CHA CHA CHA CHANNNNN**

**¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí otra idea más, y sigo diciendo que los géneros no son lo mío D: Pero bueno~. En fin, bueno saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**Ahhh una cosa más si no comentan no actualizare mis historias así que no olviden dejar sus comentarios y la imagen de la chica nueva esta en la portada del fanfict**

**Saludos~!**


End file.
